Love And Stupid Rule
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: Sasuke, ketua Dewan Siswa Suna High School bertemu dengan teman kecilnya yang kini menjadi gadis cantik, Hinata. Tapi sialnya, gadis itu sekolah di Konoha High School, yang dari zaman dahulu kala jadi saingan terbesar Suna High School. Ditambah lagi peraturan bodoh tentang Suna-Konoha. Bad Summary!/Sasuhina twoshot from author abal-abal/DLDR!


**Love and Stupid Rule**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuHina

Warning : OOC, Typos, EYD hancur berantakan, Abal, Ide pasaran, bosenin, dan segala macam jenis kekurangan.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang di Konoha High School,"

Seorang gadis berparas manis namun berwibawah berbicara dengan tegas di atas podium. Mata biru-nya menatap lurus ke arah barisan rapi siswi baru di hadapannya. Di lengannya yang terbalut jas hijau tua, tersemat ban lengan yang menandakan kalau dia adalah ketua dari para siswi di sekolah elit ini.

"Namaku adalah Konan, ketua Dewan Siswa, sekaligus ketua panitia dari kegiatan orientasi ini. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah elit bertaraf internasional, dengan peraturan ketat, dan menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan."

Terdengar gumaman kagum dari beberapa siswi baru. Orang di depan mereka ini sungguh berwibawa. Cerminan seorang sisiwi 'Konoha High School' sejati.

"Di sini kalian akan dididik bagaimana menjadi seorang wanita masa depan. Cerdas, kuat, dan mandiri," Konan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jam masuk 07.00, seragam harus lengkap, rapi, dan bersih. Tidak ada baju ketat, tidak ada rok di atas lutut, tidak ada perhiasan berlebihan, tidak ada handphone pada jam sekolah, akses internet hanya untuk situs-situs pendidikan, dilarang keluar lingkungan sekolah tanpa izin. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i, senpai..."

.

.

Baiklah, yang tadi adalah bagian dari kegiatan penyambutan siswa baru di Konoha High School. Seperti yang sempat dipaparkan tadi, Konoha High School adalah sekolah khusus perempuan dengan standar Internasional. Mereka yang telah menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini, adalah hasil seleksi ketat yang diadakan pihak sekolah sendiri.

Dengan kata lain, siswi-siswi di sini, bukan orang sembarangan.

Contohnya sang ketua tadi, Konan. Siswi berambut dan bermata biru berkilau ini adalah seorang yang cerdas, energik, berjiwa pemimpin, dan blablabla lainnya yang author yakin para reader akan bosan membacanya. Tapi bukan dia sang tokoh utama.

Sabar teman-teman reader... Sang tokoh utama kita akan author jelaskan.

Baru-baru saja, diadakan penyeleksian siswi baru untuk angkatan ke-25. Dan voilah... seratus siswi telah terpilih dari 3.000 pendaftar. Angka yang sangat jauh berbeda, bukan?

Dan salah satu dari seratus siswi tadi adalah tokoh utama dari fict ini.

Hyuuga Hinata, atau kita sebut saja Hinata. Anak ke-2 dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hotaru. Satu fakta yang tidak bisa dipungkiri, Hyuuga bukan klan biasa.

Hinata itu... pintar? Pasti. Cantik? Semua siswi Konoha High School cantik. Cewek banget? Fakta. Sayangnya, dia terlalu. Terlalu?

Yup, terlalu pemalu, terlalu cepat tersentuh, terlalu susah mengatakan tidak, dan terlalu baik. Hey, terkadang terlalu baik itu merupakan sifat yang akan merugikan dirimu sendiri. Ya nggak?

Oke, sekilas tentang Hinata.

Mari kita menolehkan sedikit kepala kita pada bangunan yang berada di seberang bangunan Konoha High School. Bangunan dengan dominasi warna biru itu tampak berdiri kokoh dan megah, tidak kalah megah dengan bangunan Konoha High School.

Suna High School,

Apa itu?

Bingung? Baiklah marilah kita tengok, apa itu Suna High School...

.

.

.

"WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE..." teriak seorang siswa berambut pirang di atas podium sebuah aula besar. Kedua tangannya mengepal ke atas. Terlalu ceria, terlalu bersinar. Silau...

"Ck, baka..." dengus pelan seorang siswa lain yang berdiri di belakang siswa pirang tadi. Mata kelam siswa itu menatap tajam punggung orang di depannya itu.

Sedangkan barisan rapi siswa baru di hadapannya mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah senpai mereka. Beberapa guru malah memijat kening masing-masing melihat kelakuan si pirang cerah itu.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Selamat datang di Suna High School. Surga para siswa. Kalian adalah orang-orang beruntung yang bisa bergabung dengan kami. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, ketua panitia kegiatan orientasi tahun ini."

Siswa tadi berdiri dengan santai sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya pada mimbar di depannya. Matanya menatap antusias siswa-siswa baru yang masih berbaris rapi.

"Sekolah ini adalah sekolah paling keren sepanjang masa. Di sini kalian akan dididik untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki keren, kuat, dan gentle. Kalau kalian merasa tidak sanggup," siswa yang akrab disapa Naruto itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan jarinya menunjuk ke arah depan, tepatnya ke arah luar sekolah.

"...silahkan pergi ke sekolah seberang sana, yang isinya hanya makhluk lemah,cengeng, dan menggunakan sesuatu yang bernama 'rok'. Sekian sambutan dariku. Nikmati masa SMA kalian..."

Naruto pun melambaikan tangan singkat sebelum turun dari podium. Ia juga diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh siswa. Selanjutnya siswa di belakangnya yang naik menggantikan posisi Naruto.

Suasana kembali hening. Aura matahari yang tadi dibawa Naruto berganti menjadi aura mendung yang menegangkan.

Siswa berambut biru tua dengan mata hitam yang tajam itu berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapan para siswa. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ketua Dewan Siswa. Aku tidak akan bicara banyak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, sekolah ini merupakan sekolah elit yang bertaraf Internasional. Di sini bukan tempat untuk bersantai. Seluruh siswa di sini harus menorehkan 'tinta emas' yang membanggakan sekolah. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan kalian. Sekian dan terima kasih."

Dan pria berambut biru tua itu pun menuruni podium diiringi tepuk tangan tak kalah meriah.

.

.

.

Oke, kalian sudah tahu bukan apa itu Suna High School?

Well, Suna dan Konoha adalah sekolah elit yang lokasinya saling berhadapan. Keduanya merupakan sekolah ter-unggul di Jepang –tentunya dalam konteks cerita ini-. Sama-sama berstandar Internasional, sama-sama memiliki prestasi setinggi gunung Fuji, sama-sama disiplin, sama-sama memiliki test masuk yang ketat dan sulit, dan lain-lain.

Sudah dari pertama kali berdiri, sekolah ini terus bersaing satu sama lain. Padahal kepala sekolah keduanya adalah sahabat kental. Jiraiya-sama untuk Suna, dan Tsunade-sama untuk Konoha. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, namanya Orochimaru. Tapi yang satu ini nggak minat untuk membangun sekolah, dia malah memilih bisnis Ular Cobra.

Yah, meskipun kedua kepala sekolah merupakan kawan baik dan sering minum sake sama-sama, emang dasarnya, dari angkatan pertama murid kedua sekolah tersebut mempunyai jiwa kompetisi yang tinggi, kemudian diwarisi ke para Junior mereka.

So, mereka rival. Dan dari dulu pula, si senior angkatan pertama tadi menanamkan di otak para junior-nya bahwa "Tidak boleh ada Cinta antara Suna dan Konoha".

Bukan peraturan resmi yang tercantum dalam buku peraturan sekolah. Hanya peraturan turun-temurun dari zaman dahulu kala. Dan katanya, bila melanggar, siap-siap di sidang deh sama ketua dewan siswa. Lebay banget nggak, sih?

Tapi apa benar, tidak akan ada cinta antara kedua murid sekolah tersebut.

.

.

.

Dua orang siswi yang baru saja menjalin pertemanan beberapa saat yang lalu, sedang duduk menikmati makan siang di atas gedung sekolah baru mereka. Kantin terlalu penuh, begitu juga dengan taman. Jadi mereka memilih atap sekolah

"Sakura-chan, Itu.. Suna High School, ya?" tanya seorang siswi bermata lavender sambil menunjuk salah satu bangunan menggunakan sumpit-nya. Matanya memandang penasaran gedung Suna High School dari atap sekolahnya.

Siswi lain berambut merah muda bermarga Haruno yang duduk di sampingnya, menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk temannya.

"Hm, ya. Sekolah itu adalah sekolah khusus cowok yang keren, Hinata," jawab gadis berambut cepol dua itu dengan antusias.

Hinata masih menatap bangunan sekolah yang didominasi warna biru muda dan tua tersebut. Sangat berbeda dengan sekolahnya yang lebih bernuansa hijau.

Melihat kawan barunya yang tampak masih penasaran dengan sekolah di seberang sekolah mereka itu, ia menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang Suna High School.

"Suna adalah saingan terberat sekolah kita. Dari tahun ke tahun, Konoha dan Suna terus mengukir prestasi sebanyak-banyaknya untuk saling mengalahkan. Tapi tetap saja, hasilnya selalu seri," kata siswi yang akrab disapa Sakura itu.

"W-Wah... berarti kita juga harus berusaha,Sakura-chan..." ucap Hinata meski terdengar lembut, tapi terkandung kesungguhan di dalam kalimatnya.

Sakura mengangguk semangat, tidak mampu berbicara karena di dalam mulutnya masih ada makanan yang belum ditelannya.

"Tapi... siswa Suna tampan sekali," bisik Sakura sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Eh? B—bukannya kita tidak boleh-"

"Aku tahu... Aku hanya kagum pada paras mereka. Mustahil kalau tidak ada satu pun siswi Konoha yang jatuh cinta, yah minimal kagum pada siswa Suna. Itu kan hal manusiawi..." kata Sakura memotong kalimat Hinata yang terdengar panik.

"A-Aku belum pernah melihat siswa Suna secara langsung. Yang kulihat dari s-sini hanya biru tua yang m-mondar-mandir," kata Hinata polos sambil melihat siswa Suna yang kelihatan kecil seperti semut, sedang beraktifitas di lingkungan mereka.

Sakura tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

'PRIIIIT'

Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang cukup tersenggal akibat test lari yang barusan ia lakukan. Hari ini memang pelajaran olahraga bagi siswa tingkat dua kelas A. Di tahun ajaran awal ini, si guru olahraga langsung memberikan test, dengan alasan ingin mengukur kemampuan siswa-nya.

Sang ketua dewan siswa itu mengibas-kibaskan bagian depan kaus olahraga putihnya guna mendapatkan udara yang cukup segar untuk bagian tubuh di balik seragamnya.

"Seperti biasa, Uchiha. Perfect..." kata sang guru olahraga berseragam hijau ketat, sambil mengacungkan jempol-nya pada Sasuke. Tidak lupa dengan senyum cerah-nya yang menampilkan deretan gigi-nya yang berderet rapi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat pada guru nyentrik itu, kemudian mengambil sebuah botol air mineral di sudut lapangan.

"Teme-kun..." kata seorang siswa yang merupakan sahabat baik Sasuke sejak masih pakai popok.

"Aku jijik mendengarkan panggilan itu, Dobe.." komentar Sasuke sambil menyeka dagunya yang terkena sedikit tumpahan air mineral. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya pada tempat duduk beton di dekatnya.

Sedangkan yang dikomentari hanya nyengir sambil ikut duduk di samping Sasuke. Naruto menyeka keringat di lehernya dengan handuk putih yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Oke..Oke... Ngomong-ngomong, lagi-lagi kau dapat nilai perfect. Aku jadi curiga, terbuat dari apa sih kakimu?" kata Naruto sambil menendang pelan kaki sahabatnya itu.

"Baka.." sang pemilik kaki mendengus kesal melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu. Sasuke juga turut memukul kepala Naruto dengan botol air mineral yang isinya telah tandas. Dia jadi bingung, Tante Kushina ngidam apa sih waktu Naruto masih dalam perut. Kok keluarnya jadi begini, sih?

"Tante Mikoto ngidam apa waktu kau masih di perut? Jahat banget sama sahabat sendiri..." tanya Naruto yang entah sengaja atau tidak, menciplak pemikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mendengus dan tidak memperdulikan ocehan Naruto yang sama dengan pemikirannya. 'Dasar plagiat..' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat tujuan utamanya menghampiri Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi semangat.

"Ne Sasuke, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik, " kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan gulungan kertas yang berada di saku celana training-nya. Ia pun memberikan kertas itu pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke memandang aneh kertas di tangannya.

"Data lengkap siswi baru Konoha High School," kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Buat apa?"

"Hello, Sasuke... Kau cowok bukan, sih? Atau kau gay yang tidak tertarik dengan makhluk bernama perempuan?"

Malas berdebat dengan Naruto, Sasuke langsung merebut gulungan kertas dari tangan Naruto. Sasuke membolak-balik halaman dari kertas itu dengan malas.

A, Amaru, Ami, Aiko... B, C, Chisaki

"Jadi begini tipe yang kau suka?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan. Naruto tidak menanggapi pertanyaan sarkartis Sasuke.

D, E, Erika, Emi,... F, G, H, Haku, Hanare, Haruna,Hinata...

"Hinata?" gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia menatap foto 3X4 yang menampilkan seorang gadis manis berponi rata dengan mata bulat berwarna keunguan.

"Hyuuga... Hinata. Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" tanya Naruto sambil ikut membaca biodata Hyuuga Hinata.

Nama : Hyuuga Hinata  
TTL : Jepang, 27 Desember 199X  
Keluarga : Ayah: Hyuuga Hiashi, Ibu : Hyuuga Hotaru. Saudara : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hanabi  
Berat/Tinggi : 45/160  
Golongan Darah : A  
Hobi : Memasak, Merangkai bunga, Melukis  
Keahlian : Kendo, Sastra Jepang, Seni, Bahasa Inggris, Ilmu Sosial.  
Kelemahan : Matematika dan segala hitung-hitungan  
Sifat : Pemalu, tidak tegaan, cepat panik, rela berkorban.  
Motto : Esok harus lebih baik dari hari ini.

Hinata...Hinata...Hinata...

Bayangan Sasuke kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bayangan yang menampilkan seorang gadis kecil, manis dan imut, berambut ungu tua, menggunakan dress ungu lembut, sewarna dengan matanya, tampak malu-malu bersembunyi di balik kaki jenjang seorang pria dewasa.

"Hoy, Sasuke?"

Dan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan manis sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Sasuke kesal juga sih. Lagi bayangin yang manis-manis, malah diganggu. Eh? Sejak kapan Sasuke suka manis? Dan sejak kapan Sasuke jadi... pedofil? O-M-G...

Lupakan hal gila hasil ketikan ngawur author tadi. Kembali ke cerita...

"Hn?" tanggap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari biodata Hyuuga Hinata.

Menurut Naruto, ini bukan hal yang biasa untuk Sasuke. Bukannya lebay sih, tapi Sasuke itu tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa tertarik dengan makhluk Tuhan yang namanya perempuan. Emangnya tadi Sasuke kelihatan tertarik gitu? Naruto sok tahu, ah...

"Kau naksir dia, ya?" bisik Naruto menggoda.

Mata Sasuke langsung melotot menatap Naruto yang lagi pasang tampang aneh, "Hah?"

"Ayolah Sasuke, itu adalah hal normal sebagai seorang laki-laki," kata Naruto dengan santainya. Setelah itu ia menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan maksud menggoda Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal.

"Dobe, dia siswi Konoha, aku ketua Dewan Siswa Suna. Mana mungkin..." balas Sasuke dengan nada suara terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli.

Terdengar suara tertawa menyebalkan dari Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, entah karena apa. Naruto menghembuskan napas setelah tawa-nya mulai reda.

"Siapa bilang ketua dewan siswa nggak boleh naksir cewek?" balas Naruto dengan tingkah yang lebay khas iklan norak.

Sasuke pura-pura nggak dengar. Uchiha itu pura-pura cuek. "Ingat peraturan Suna-Konoha,"

"Alah... peraturan itu tidak resmi, kan? Si 'kakek hentai' itu pernah bilang, Suna ada untuk melindungi Konoha. Konoha memang lemah, karena itu Suna ada untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan melindungi Konoha. Tapi dasar cewek, sifatnya nggak mau mengalah sama cowok, Konoha malah menganggap Suna sebagai saingan," kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Tahu dari mana kau tentang cerita bodoh itu, Dobe?"

Malas memikirkan hal tersebut, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih betah nyengir gaje untuk menggodanya.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto memandang keluar pagar, tepatnya ke bangunan sekolah Konoha High School.

"Tunggu aku, Sakura-chan..." gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar, "Dua tahun lagi..."

.

.

.

Heran mengapa dari seratus siswi baru Konoha High School, hanya nama Hinata yang Sasuke gumamkan?

Baiklah, Hyuuga merupakan klan yang berkembang pesat di bidang bisnis furniture. Dan Uchiha adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap mereka.

Cukup klise, setiap pertemuan bisnis, Hyuuga Hiashi lebih senang membawa Hinata yang manis nan imut-imut dibanding kakaknya yang stoic. Selain itu Neji juga tampak kurang menaruh minat pada acara seperti itu.

Acara dimana ia hanya akan mendapatkan cubitan ringan di pipinya dan seruan "Kawaiiiii...!" dari beberapa tamu. Kalau dia anak perempuan, itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Tapi dia 'kan anak laki-laki.

Jadilah Hinata yang selalu dibawa keaana-kemari.

Di suatu pesta, seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru dengan model mencuat dan anak perempuan manis dengan rambut ungu tua sepunggung sedang duduk di meja bundar berwarna putih. Si anak laki-laki tampaknya merasa bosan.

"Ikut ayah-mu, heh?" kata seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun kepada gadis yang satu tahun dibawahnya.

Sang gadis dengan surai gelap sepunggung itu mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk. Ia memainkan jarinya pada bibir gelas yang ia pegang, tidak berani menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Gadis itu adalah Hinata.

"Kudengar keluargamu akan pindah. Kemana?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih betah untuk menunduk.

"K-Ke Beijing," bisik Hinata pelan, tapi masih mampu ditangkap oleh telinga tajam si anak laki-laki.

"Berapa lama? Kenapa jauh sekali? Kau tidak suka dengan Jepang, ya? Memangnya ada yang mengganggumu di sini?"

Hinata meneguk paksa ludahnya yang seakan menyangkut di pangkal lehernya. Ia mencoba melirik Sasuke dari balik poni rata-nya.

"U-Uchiha-kun,"

"Hn?"

"A-Aku t-tidak mau pindah k-ke Beijing. D-Di sana banyak panda... D-Disana juga ada Naga besar y-yang menakutkan. B-Bagaimana kalau m-mereka menculikku? A-Aku nggak mau..." adu Hinata dengan suara kecil. Mengabaikan rentetan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis-nya yang terukir rapi dikeningnya. Sasuke langsung tahu kalau Hinata tidak ingin pindah.

"Yasudah, jangan pindah," kata Sasuke santai. Ia mencomot cake kecil di atas meja. 'Blueberry' gumamnya dalam hati.

Hinata menaruh gelas beningnya dengan hati-hati ke atas meja. Wajahnya yang menunduk memberenggut lucu. Kakinya sedikit bergerak gelisah.

"A-Aku tinggal sama siapa, dong? A-Ayah, Ibu, Kak Neji, dan Hanabi a-akan pindah semua. A-aku nggak mau pisah d-dengan mereka,"

"Kalau begitu kau terima takdir saja, Hyuuga-chan," sekali lagi nada cuek terlontar dari mulut anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Uchiha-kun jahat.." kata Hinata tanpa kegugupan. Semua curhatannya tidak dianggap serius oleh Sasuke.

Padahal salah satu alasan Hinata tidak mau pindah adalah Sasuke. Ia 'kan nggak bisa ketemu Sasuke lagi kalau pindah ke Beijing.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya bingung. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti. Ia kembali mencomot cake kecil di meja. 'Kali ini rasa stroberi,'.

Itulah pertemuan terakhir Sasuke dengan Hinata. Semenjak saat itu, tidak ada lagi gadis manis bersurai ungu tua di pesta orang dewasa itu. Tidak ada lagi yang menemani Sasuke duduk menunggu urusan sang ayah selesai. Tidak ada lagi gadis manis yang sering merona bila dipuji. Tidak ada lagi Hinata.

Sasuke jadi sedikit menyesal tidak menahan Hinata. 'Coba saja waktu itu kuajak tinggal di rumah Uchiha,'

Dan Sasuke jadi malas ikut ke pesta bersama ayah-nya. Lama kelamaan perhatian Sasuke beralih menjadi belajar dan belajar. Ia juga berobsesi untuk menjadi juara satu, dan belajar lagi, dan lulus, dan ke Beijing menyelamatkan Hinata dari panda jahat.

Tapi sayangnya Hinata pulang duluan tanpa dijemput. Dan sialnya, Hinata masuk ke Konoha High School. Sasuke 'kan jadi nggak bisa bebas dekat-dekat Hinata.

Terima akdir saja, Uchiha-kun...

.

.

.

Sore itu Hinata pulang agak terlambat. Ia galau memilih klub yang akan ia masuki nanti,

Klub memasak atau beladiri? Atau klub berkebun? Terlalu banyak klub yang membuat Hinata tertarik.

Tanpa sadar ia berpikir terlalu lama. Dan saat ia menoleh ke jendela kelas, langit orange yang ia temui.

Jadi sekarang ia berlari sedikit tergesa menyusuri lorong sekolah barunya itu. Ia yang dasarnya penakut, mulai berfantasi ria mengenai hantu tanpa kepala atau seorang perempuan dengan luka mengenaskan di wajahnya.

"Kak Neji bilang hantu itu cuma di film, cuma di film..." Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Demi mengurangi rasa takut, ia membayangkan muka Neji yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Ia menghela napas lega saat berhasil keluar dari gedung sekolah tanpa kurang apapun. BANZAIIII...

Merasa lega, Hinata mulai berjalan santai untuk pulang ke rumah. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat ia melintasi gerbang sekolah.

"Hoi..." suara berat tapi lembut menyapa telinganya.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati seorang siswa menggunakan jas biru tua dengan lambang 'Suna High School' di dada kirinya. Dan di dada sebelah kanannya terdapat name tag. Hinata tidak bisa membacanya dengan jelas karena ukurannya terlalu kecil.

"K-Kamu siapa?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Siswa itu berdecak pelan dan berjalan menuju Hinata. Mata Hinata membulat takut.

"Kau lupa padaku?" tanya siswa itu dengan nada datar. Sekarang Hinata dapat membaca dengan jelas name tag siswa itu. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat membaca name tag siswa itu.

'Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha? Sasuke? Uchiha-kun?'

"U-Uchiha-kun?" ucap Hinata dengan suara mencicit dan terkesan ragu.

Akhirnya ingat juga, batin anak laki-laki yang ternyata Sasuke itu.

"Siapa lagi, Hyuuga?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas-nya, kemudian memberikannya pada Hinata. Hinata awalnya merasa agak kecewa. Sasuke hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyuuga', bukan 'Hyuuga-chan' seperti dulu.

"J-Jaket?"

"Kau tidak ingin dihukum hanya karena berhubungan dengan siswa Suna, kan? Lepas jas-mu dan pakai ini," perintah Sasuke.

Suara Sasuke yang berat dan tegas membuat Hinata langsung mengambil jaket itu dan menuruti perintah Sasuke. Memasukkan jas hijau tuanya di tas, dan mengenakan jaket Hitam kebesaran milik Sasuke.

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan yang tampak tenang.

"Kapan pulang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Hinata yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

"S-Sebulan yang lalu," jawab Hinata sambil menunduk menatap ujung sepatu-nya yang menendang krikil kecil.

Pipinya tampak merona. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak ketemu dengan anak laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Anak laki-laki yang tidak pernah ia lupakan meskipun berada jauh. Dan ia merasa...

Sasuke semakin tinggi, rambutnya semakin panjang, suaranya semakin berat. Dan semakin tampan.

"Apa panda di sana menakutkan?"

Hinata langsung menggembungkan pipinya yang tampak semakin memerah karena malu. Ia ingat, dulu ia pernah cerita dengan Sasuke, kalau ia takut dengan panda.

"M-Meskipun ada panda yang menakutkan, Beijing adalah k-kota yang indah.."

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang tampak sangat antusias.

"Di Beijing ada _Lotus Lane_, aku sering ke tempat itu d-dengan teman-temanku untuk makan bersama. L-Lalu, di Beijing ada tembok raksasa yang mengandung n-nilai history. T-Terus ada _Tian An Men_, tempat berbelanja _Wang Fu Jing_, kemudian-"

"Kau menyesal kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Sasuke memotong penjelasan Hinata.

Sasuke merasa, Hinata terlalu mengagung-agungkan Beijing, kota yang dulu tidak ingin ia tinggali karena panda. Sekarang justru terbalik. Ia jadi sedikit kesal mendengarnya.

'Kemana Hyuuga-chan yang merengek padaku, berharap agar aku menahannya pergi? Kemana Hyuuga-chan yang itu?

Nah loh? Ada apa lagi dengan Sasuke yang OOC tingkat akut ini?

"Aku mencintai Jepang lebih dari apapun..." kata Hinata dengan senyum yang manis.

Suasana hening. Hanya terdengar sesekali bunyi klakson dan mesin mobil yang melintas di jalan raya sisi kanan mereka. Suasana sore itu terasa hangat, ditambah dengan kelopak bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan.

"U-Uchiha-kun, aku rindu taman Ueno," kata Hinata berbisik pelan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Dan perjalanan pulang mereka diisi dengan saling melepas rindu. Ah, Sasuke tidak akan mengakui kalau ia merindukan Hinata.

"Saat libur, kita kesana bareng.." ajak Sasuke dengan nada suara cuek disambut dengan anggukan Hinata.

.

.

.

-TBC-

**Fict ini hanya 2 chapter... chapter depan udah tamat.. :P. Tadinya mau bikin oneshot aja, tapi kepanjangan. InsyaAllah minggu depan di publish chapter endingnya. Woke... **

**Zee berharap, apa yang ingin Zee sampaikan lewat fict ini, tersampaikan dengan baik.. #ngomong apaan sih?  
**

**Kritik, saran, flame diterima...**

**Review yah...**


End file.
